Une nouvelle famille
by Yuminette
Summary: Deux ans ont passé depuis les événements au Temple Hazakura. Iris sort de prison et tente de retrouver Phoenix. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir une petite fille chez l'homme. Iris/Phoenix Vraiment désolée, je suis pas douée pour les résumés u u"


Une nouvelle fic sur le couple Iris/Phoenix (j'aime ce couple 3). Spoil de l'affaire 5 de Gyakuten Saiban 3 =o C'est un One Shot et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =) Malheureusement, les personnages appartiennent à Capcom et non à moi.

Bonne lecture

_**Une nouvelle famille**_

Elle dormait. Ou du moins, elle essayait de dormir, l'odeur de sa cellule l'empêchant de dormir correctement. Iris se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas mangé, l'odeur lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle avait demandé à un garde d'où venait celle-ci et il lui avait répondu de se taire, qu'il ne parlait pas aux prisonnier. Iris n'avait rien répondu et était retournée s'asseoir sur son lit, en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi. Elle se disait que bientôt elle pourrait sortir, sa peine durant deux ans et que cela faisait un an et onze mois qu'elle était dans cette cellule. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois à patienter avant de retrouver la liberté.

L'odeur se fit encore plus forte qu'avant. Iris crut qu'elle allait mourir étouffé tant elle se cachait sous la couverture et se bouchait le nez. L'odeur seule n'était pas la cause de son insomnie. Quelque chose la tracassait depuis plus d'un an : l'absence de Phoenix. Lorsqu'elle avait été incarcérée, Phoenix venait la voir presque tout les jours mais, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il ne vint plus jamais la voir. La première semaine, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, pensant qu'il avait du travail et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de venir la voir mais la deuxième semaine, lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas non plus, elle comprit que quelque chose se tramait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de sa part. Il expliquait qu'il ne pourrait plus venir comme auparavant à cause d'un certain événement dont il ne souhaitait pas s'égarer dessus. Rien d'autre. Après cette lettre, elle en reçut d'autres toutes les deux semaines, lui demandant ses nouvelles. Ce fut la lettre qu'elle reçut quelques jours plus tôt qui confirma ses craintes : Phoenix avait rencontré quelqu'un et souhaitait lui présenter. Dans la lettre qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger, elle avait écrit qu'elle acceptait de rencontrer cette personne. Mais Iris sentait comme un noeud à l'estomac. Quelque soit cette personne, elle devait garder courage et ne pas pleurer si cette personne s'avérait être une fille qu'il aimait...

Il pleuvait lorsqu'elle reprit l'air libre pour la première fois en deux ans. Quoi de plus logique pour elle dont le coeur pleurait ? Son estomac était noué. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais ses membres ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Elle était là, sous la pluie, immobile. Soudain, la pluie s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle alors que devant, il pleuvait encore. Iris sentit une présence et tourna la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et qui portait des lunettes de soleil la protégeait de son parapluie.

_Que fait une jolie demoiselle comme vous, seule, sous la pluie ? Demanda-t-il

_Rien.

Elle baissa les yeux et le jeune la fixa intensément. Quelques minutes après, elle remarqua qu'il était toujours là, planté comme un piquet avec son parapluie.

_Désolée, je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler aux inconnus. Merci pour le parapluie.

_Si ce n'est que ça...Je m'appelle Konrad Gavin, je suis...

_Je me fiche de savoir de votre nom. J'ai d'autre chose à penser et à faire que de vous parler.

_Ecoutez, je peux peut-être vous aider...

_Vous étiez là, non ? Vous étiez déjà là quand je suis sortie du pénitencier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne devriez pas parler à une personne comme moi, une personne qui a fait des choses horribles.

_Si vous avez fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison et je pense que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chose...Où allez-vous ?

_Voir une personne qui m'est chère...Même si je dois en souffrir...

Et elle partit, laissant le jeune homme planté là, comme un piquet, son parapluie touchant le sol.

Elle était arrivée devant une porte. Une porte qui, au lieu d'indiquer « Cabinet d'Avocat Wright et Co », indiquait à la place « Agense Artistique Wright et Co ». Iris se demanda se qui s'était passé : cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle toqua à la porte. Les secondes qui suivirent furent les plus pénibles de sa vie. Une migraine commençait à la prendre alors que son estomac faisait des siennes, noué par la peur. Elle entendit des pas précipités, un verrou être dévérouillé et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille en habit de magicien.

_Bonjour Madame !

_Euh...Bonjour...Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper d'endroit...

_Ah...

La petite fille semblait déçu. Elle lui rappelait elle, lorsqu'elle fut abandonnée par son père au Temple Kazakura, sous la protection de Soeur Bikini. Iris ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller devant elle, une petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Dis, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider. Je cherche une personne très importante pour moi. Peut-être que je me suis juste trompée de porte.

La petite fille releva la tête, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage angélique.

_D'accord, je vais essayer !

_Merci. Alors...La personne que je cherche se nomme Phoenix Wright.

_Bah, c'est ici !

_Hein ? Mais Phoenix est avocat, pas artiste !

_Jusqu'à il y a deux ans ! Répondit la fillette.

Iris ne comprenait plus rien. Phoenix n'était plus avocat ? Il était artiste ? Pourtant...Et cette petite fille, qui était-elle ?

_Je me présente, je m'appelle Vérité Wright ! Et Phoenix Wright, c'est mon papa ! Annonça gaiement la fillette.

_Mais...Mais c'est...

_...Impossible ? Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda une voix d'homme derrière elle.

Iris sursauta et se releva. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé revoir Phoenix dans ces circonstances.

_Fee...Feenie ?!

_Bonjour Iris. J'étais allé au Pénitencier pour venir te chercher mais on m'a dit que tu étais déjà partis. Iris ne répondit rien, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Ele qui pensait qu'il l'avait oublié, elle s'était trompée.

_Papa, c'est elle ma nouvelle maman ? Questionna Vérité, toute joyeuse.

_Ah, ça, c'est à elle de décider.

Iris était complètement perdue : que voulait dire Vérité en disant « ma nouvelle maman » ? Iris ne savaient plus quoi faire et elle ne put empêcher ses larmes tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir, l'émotion était trop forte. Phoenix la prit sans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

_Entrons, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à grande volée et un poids lourd s'abattit sur les deux adultes.

_P'pa ! M'man ! Faut se lever !

_Vérité, il n'est que six heure, répondit Phoenix d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Et alors ? L'Agence ouvre très tôt ! A six heure trente !

_Ben voyons, et moi, je m'appelle Paul Défes, répliqua-t-il en remontant la couverture si haut que lui et Iris n'étaient plus visibles. Laisse-nous dormir.

_Mais c'est plus l'heure ! Et puis, pourquoi je suis pas sous la couverture avec Maman moi aussi ?!

Iris était contente que la couverture la cachait. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait la fillette l'appeler « Maman », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Phoenix rabaissa la couverture, fit tomber Vérité entre lui et Iris et remonta la couverture. Vérité rigolait. Phoenix entoura de ses bras les deux filles.

_Maintenant, plus personne ne bouge jusqu'à au moins onze heure du mat'. C'est clair ?

_Très clair, Chef ! Se moqua Vérité.

_Oui.

Iris commençait à se rendormir sous la chaleur de ces deux êtres couchés à côté d'elle lorsque...

_Faut se lever, P'pa. L'Agence doit ouvrir.

_Vérité...soupira Phoenix.

Iris sourit. Leur vie à trois s'annonçait joyeux et pleine de rebondissements.


End file.
